He
by Gold3nGirl
Summary: Greg disappears on a crime scene. Everyone reacts bad with the news...especially Morgan. Depression, angst, hurt, death. "Shatter Me" by Lindsey Stirling ft.Lzzy Hale was the music that inspired this story. You definitely should hear it. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Just a quick note, before you start reading. The story it's narrated by Morgan. Every time that she says He or Him, she is referring to Greg. You'll understand later. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan's POV:<strong>

I can´t sleep. I can't eat. I can't talk. Damn, I barely can breathe! Not since that day. Not since…not since…He went missing…

**FIVE MONTHS EARLIER:**

"Are you crazy?"-I asked with a giggle.

"You know I am."-He responded me as He kissed me.

By that time, we were dating about a month. And let me tell you, it was an amazing month. I was so in love. Well, I still am, but in that day...in that month…every time I was with Him, I felt like a teen again.

When we started dating, we decided that we wanted to keep our relationship just to ourselves. I guess, we were just afraid...we didn't want to the others to intrude in our relationship. But, one day after shift, Hodges caught us kissing in the locker room, and how it's obvious in the day after, everyone knew about it. All people around us were okay with it, even my father. Of course, he wasn't too happy with the idea of me dating Sanders-as he called Him-but, my dad knew that He made me happy, so, eventually, he accepted.

"Greg, stop it. The elevator door will open any time soon!"-I explained with a serious look and a teen smile.

"I can't solve that."-And with that, He walked backward and stopped the elevator.-"See?"

I smiled at Him, walked towards Him, and for a moment, we just stared at each other.

"I love you."-It was the first time that I admitted. I finally felt save, again. He made me felt save. He makes me feel save. In that moment, I knew He was the one.

"I love you too, Morgan."-We shared a kiss. Not a normal one, no. Every time we kissed I felt something burning inside of me, but this time was different. It felt, like the first kiss of something new, of something good and real.

"Now open the elevator, 'cause I don't like closed spaces."-I begged.

He just started to laugh. Grabbed my cheeks and kissed me, with a smile on His perfect face.

"As long as you are with me, you are saved."-He added.

I just gave Him a warm smile.-"I know, but open it!"- I ordered.

"Okay."-He mumbled with an upset face as He pressed the elevator button again. I smiled widely at him, seeing how He was trying to not to smile. I got close to him putting my hand on His chest and kissed Him. Eventually the elevator door opened.

"Rum Rum."-Someone cleared his throat. We quickly slip and looked at the entrance. My father was standing there, looking at us.

"Dad! Hey."

"Good evening, sir."

"Don't you have a scene? I'll just pretend I didn't saw this."-My dad grunted.

"That was awkward!"-He said when we exited the elevator. Since, we started dating He was acting different, for better, I mean, He was happier, more confident.

We reached the crime scene in 15 minutes. I was the one, who was driving, so how is evident, He spent the all car trip mocking with my driver skill.

Nasty crime scene, I must say_. The day had been perfect…but this scene is breaking my heart_. I thought.

An old couple and their granddaughter. I was told that the wife, Maria Peterson, was 67 and her husband, Jason, was 68. It appeared to be a robbery that gone bad. The place was practically destroyed, everything with value had been stolen. Mrs. Peterson was lying down on the entrance floor, stabbing marks on her chest and belly. Mr. Peterson was on his office with a bullet in his brain, and stabbing marks on his chest as well. There was blood everywhere, _overkill_. When I was exiting the office I saw David standing at the entrance of a closet, under the stairs.

"How bad is it?"-I asked almost with a whisper.

David, for a moment didn't say a word, and just looked at me, with a hurt look.

"See for yourself."

I took a deep breath and started walking towards the closet. When I looked inside I saw a four years old girl, with her face deformed due stabbing marks, her arms, and her chest. A tear exited from my left eye as I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Morgan, are you okay?"-He asked me.

I don't know how long I stood there just looking at the girl's body. I had seen cases like this before, where is hard to identify the victim due deformation. But every time that involves a child...is always more...that image stays in our heads...forever.

"No."-I responded, while I wrapped my arms around Him.

"Babe, relax. I'll take the closet. You can stay with the office, okay?"-He proposed. He is so sweet. He always put me in front of Him. He knew that processing the little girl was going to be hard, but He didn't care. He wanted to me to be safe. _God...I miss Him so much._

I calmed myself, and went process the office.

Two hours later I had processed the office and the lobby. For two hours I didn't spoke to anyone, I just did my job.

"Greg?"-I screamed looking for Him.

_I have to go there._

I entered the closet and didn't saw anything, except blood and His phone on the ground.

"What?"-I whispered.

I looked closer and saw a note near the phone.

_Karma is a bitch._

"GREG!"-I screamed again. I quickly run outside and started to ask the cops, if anyone had seen Him.

"No. I thought he was inside with you."

"GREG!"-I screamed one last time before calling Russell.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! New Chapter. I don't have much to say about it. I just hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Help me. I can't move. I can't feel. I can't smile anymore. Not since...not since...I saw him for the last time...

**Past**

"What do you mean with nobody saw him?"-I heard Brass screaming with some cop that was at the scene.

"Morgan! Morgan!"-I was focused on nothing. I was just leaned against a car, looking at nothing.-"Morgan!"-Russell repeated.

"I'm sorry. Yes?"-My eyes were filled with tears and sadness.

"What happened?"-I just looked at him and didn't respond. Tears and more tears showed up at my eyes. With an impulse, I walked forward and hugged my supervisor, who I have a father/daughter relationship with.

"Shh. It's okay Morgan. It's okay."-Russell tried to resurrection me.-"Look, we all know, that you need space, but you have to tell me what happened."

"Okay. We..."-I tremble while memories haunted my head.-"We reached the crime scene...I examined the space...I wasn't paying attention at Greg was doing..."-I stopped one more time, remembering how perfect He was.

"That's okay. What did you did after?"

"I looked at David...and went to see the dead girl body...I was so scared..."-I sobbed into DB shirt once more.-"Greg, said that he was going to take care of the closet. Two hours later, I had finished processing the couple's bodies, so I call him...he didn't respond me, so I went to the closet..."-I started to breathe heavy.-"And that's when I saw the note."

Don't remember much, after Russell left. I recall seeing Finn entering the house, to process the scene. I recall watch Nick talking to Sara. I remember seeing someone sitting with me, but I don't remember who. My vision was blurred, I know it was a man, but don't know who.

"Morgan, let's take you home."-Someone said. I shook my head. I got up and cleaned my tears.-"No. I'm going to catch the guy who did this to Greg."

"No you are not."-And then, was when I saw, my father with his hand on my shoulder and a concerned look on his face.

"Please. I need to do this. For my own sake."-I saw how he hesitated, he didn't want me to involve on the case. But after a few moments he spoke.

"Okay."-My father evolved an arm around me and took me to the car. During the car trip, I didn't say much. I looked through the window and I remembered a conversation that I had with Him, months ago.

**Months Before**

"What's your worst fear?"-For a moment, He didn't say a word. I remind how stressed He was. I remind seeing Him looking at the ground with a look of fear on His eyes.

"Years ago, I arrested a suspect. He had killed his neighbor. Well, it was an easy case, his DNA and fingerprints were all over the place. On the day of the trial, his mom approached me and said: Karma is a bitch."

**The day he went missing**

When my father and I reached the lab, I heard Sara screaming.

"Russell! Russell!"

"Sara! What's going on?"-My father asked.

"The paper that you found attached to the phone has a print on it. We run it through Codis. We have a match."

I froze as I watched everyone heading to the break room. I don't know how, but moments later I was there, with them.

"Victoria Carlson."

"I'm going to show you who's the bitch."-I mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! New Chapter! In first place, I want to say sorry because I didn't upload it sooner. You can blame my father, my brother and two of my friends xD In second place, thanks for everything. And last, but no less important I want to say that I think I made Morgan a bit OOC, but only because I really want to see an angry Morgan.**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

I still remember that day...That bitch...I just freaked out...That...She hurt him...Right?

**Past**

"How's that even possible? FIND HER!"-My father snapped at a few officers. One day. 24 hours. 1440 minutes….and no sign of that bitch.

When I walked into the lab, everyone was looking at me. Probably, because I wasn't wearing any makeup and honestly I was dressed with the first thing that I saw on my closet. Puffy red eyes too.

I walked into the break room. I saw three pair of eyes staring at me. Nick, Sara and Finn were there. With sad and concerned eyes. I didn't greet them. I wandered through the break room to reach the coffee machine until I started to feel dizzy and my legs lost all the strength. Nick, immediately, entered the protective mode.

"Morgan!"-Nick exclaimed as he held me.

"When was the last time you slept?"- Finn started in interrogation style as I sat on the chair. She was right, I had not slept for almost 36 hours, but I wasn't going to admit. So I just shook my head and looked down at the table.

"Morgan you need to sleep."

"Do you guys have any news?"-I asked tried to change the subject.

"Yeah."-I saw Sara stopping. I think that she was trying to choose the right words.-"Well, we really think that she did it. We found some images, of a car escaping from the scene, we got a plate. The car belongs to Victoria Carlson."

_That bitch. I'm going to find her_

"Stokes."-I heard Nick answering his phone.-"Okay. Thanks. We are on our way."

"Nick, what happened?"

"They found her. They found Victoria."-I didn't move. I was seeing the lines on the ground. But I could feel that the three were sharing a concerned looks, between them.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go."-I said ignoring their faces. Nick, instantly spoke.

"No. You are staying here, with Finn."-I didn't want to stay there. I didn't want to. I wanted to face that woman, and ask her why the hell she did what she did. When I was about to open my mouth to complain, Nick like a big brother, shook his head and turned around, living me and Finn in the break room.

**Present**

I needed to see her face…I needed to look her in the eyes….I needed…

**Past**

"Morgan! You can't go in there."-Russell said. I just ignore him. I took a deep and opened the door.

"Nick, Sara, let me talk to her. Please."-And once again they did that. They shared a look. But they were just mad as I was, so they got up and close the door behind me.

Memories crossed my mind, like ghosts, like devil. Images, smells, touches, His smile. He crossed my mind.

"Hi."-I said with a serious look.-"I am CSI Brody, and I'm here to...do you some question, about the abduction of the CSI Sanders."

"I don't know anything about it."

It wasn't necessary to me to say a damn word. She understood by my look that I wasn't kidding. I saw on her face that she was getting scared.

"Do you think this is a joke? Do you?"-I couldn't take it anymore, I slammed with my fist on the table.-"This isn't a joke. Where is He?"-I snapped at her.

"I don't know."-She started to sobbed.

I close my eyes for a second, trying to stay calm.

"Where is He? I'm not going to ask again!"

"Go to hell!"-I lost my temperament. I kicked the chair that she was sitting on, and she fell on the ground. I knelt beside her and grabbed her brown hair strongly. My lips were very close to her ear and I whispered.

"I don't sleep in 36 hours and don't eat. I can stay here all day, I can stay here during a week, but you are going to tell me here He is."-I pulled her hair a little stronger.

She was crying. I know I was hurting her, but I didn't care.

"Look, I didn't took him…Some guys, from my neighborhood said that they wanted me to write a note saying _Karma is a Bitch_, and that they needed my car...They have my little brother."

"Who sent you?"- I asked. By this time, I had already let her go.

"John...John Peterson."

_It was John's brother, who had been arrested years ago by Him._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I hope you are doing fine with your life's. I'm doing great with mine, just in case you're interested. Thank you for the reviews and for the views. Yeah, I think it's all I have to say...Wait...I just remembered...For the ones who usually read "The First Time" I just want to say, that I'm working on two new chapters, and I'll upload this week ;) **  
><strong> I hope you enjoy this new chapter! :) Another thing. For all of you out there. Be happy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>  
>I can't keep pretend that I'm fine…I gave up…months ago…I can't stop crying…I can't stop feeling this big empty inside of me…<p>

**Past**

FIND HIM!"-I screamed at my dad.-"You have to find him."-I said as the volume of my voice decreased.

"Morgan…"-I looked at my father who was with his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't take it anymore…I wanted support…I needed support. So, I walked towards my father and I hugged him. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around me. When I pulled apart, my father looked at me and said:

"I'm going to ask Nick to drive you home."-I wanted to protest, I wanted to help. But I couldn't. I needed to sleep.

I waited for fifteen minutes. I was like a little child who was lost in the supermarket. I was like a wife who had just lost the love of her life in war. _Is that it? Is He the love of my life? Or is something more?_

"Morgan…Are you ready?"-Nick questioned me. I could see the sad look on his eyes. After all, He was his little brother. I didn't say a word. I got up and nodded with my head.

*******Flashback*******

"Come over here. Morgan, you can't run away from me."-He said with a happy grin.

"We will see about that."- I tried to escape from Him, but how it's obvious, He was much stronger than me. He grabbed my wrist and sat me on His lap. Before I kissed Him, I looked into His deep brown eyes and smiled.

*******End of the Flashback*******

"Morgan!"-Nick waved his hand in front of me.-"Are you here?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was just thinking…"

Nick hesitated, just for a few seconds. When I saw that, I remembered Sara's action, day's before.-"About Greg?"-Nick finally asked.

"I was thinking about something He told me."-I gave him a sad smile, which he replied.-"You know…Sometimes I ask how someone can be like Him. I ask how He is even real."

To my surprise, Nick didn't answer, he nodded…and…I don't know…I think he was profiling me. We quickly reached my apartment. I entered and went too sat on the sofa, but before I could do that, Nick grabbed my hand.

"Wait Morgan. You have to talk to someone. You have to say why you are acting like this."

I hesitated. I knew why I was acting like that. I was so angry...but with me -"You want to know why?"-I was so angry.-"It's my fault! Okay?"

"Morgan…"

"No Nick. He is missing because of me! I was the one to tell Him, that that woman was not going to hurt Him."- By this time I was already crying.

"It's not your fault. You cannot blame yourself. I don't know what you told Greg, or what he told ya, but it is not your fault. And I know that no matter where Greg is, he does not blame you."

"I'm so damn frustrated! I feel anger and rage inside of me."

Nick walked in my direction and hugged me, saying comforting words. After a few minutes, he pulled apart, looked at me and asked:

"Why don't you say Greg's name?"

I froze. Nick was right. I couldn't say His name. _Gosh…I love Him, so damn much…I miss Him as hell._

"I don't know. I can't."-I looked up at his eyes, with a scared look.

"It's alright. We are going to find him. Let's put you in bed."

I remember try to fall asleep. Two hours later, Nick was still there, sitting on a chair next to my bed. Three hours later, I woke up and didn't saw Nick anymore. I finally had fall asleep. _Probably he just went to work_. When I was just about to sleep again, my phone rang.

_Unknown number_

"Brody."

"Morgan…Morgan…I need your help."

"Greg?"

"Hey! What are you think you are doing?"-I heard a strong voice from the other side. And then nothing. Silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! How have you guys doing? Sorry, for this late upload. Well, first of all let me thank you, for the amazing reviews, thanks you for everyone who read it, who followed and favorite. What is going to happen after that phone call that Morgan received?**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

It was good decision coming here…It's helping me getting better…I eat something now, because I want. I'm finally able to sleep an hour or two without having nightmares…but still, I can't stop to thinking about Him…and what He felt…

**Past:**

"Russell! Russell!"- I stormed into the lab, screaming.

"Morgan? What's going on?"- Russell asked me with a preoccupied look. I looked at him with a terrified look. I didn't needed to say a word, he understood right way. DB grabbed my harm, and drove me to his office, where I sat. My supervisor just kept staring at me, but after a few minutes, he finally asked:

"Shouldn't you be at home, resting?"

I looked at him and with a small nod I responded:

"I was..."-I was interrupted by my sobs.-"Well, I was sleeping, when I received a phone call..."-DB stopped me before I could say anything.

"Greg?"-I nodded with my head.-"When was that?"-He asked thoroughly.

"Maybe an hour ago. After Nick left."- I said looking at the ground.

DB frowned after hearing my confession and then he asked:

"Morgan, which day is today?"

"18th July."-Russell sighed after what I said. Very carefully, he grabbed my hand and began:

"Morgan...Stay calm, but today is 19th July. Nick drove you home yesterday, not today. Everyone around here was worried, because we haven't heard from you in 24 hours."

I shocked my head, not believing in what Russell was saying.

"No. I heard His voice, He was asking for my help. I know it! DB, I'm not crazy."

Russell hesitated for a second, seeing how desperate I was. He looked me in the eyes and asked.

"Did you bring your phone with ya?"- This time, I was the one who hesitated. I started to think, and then hit me. I had put it on my pocket. I nodded and reached my jeans. When I pressed the button to unlock the phone, I didn't saw that beautiful picture of me and Him. I saw that the phone was off. I thought it was weird, but didn't pay too much attention to that. When I turned it on, I handed to Russell.

DB, took his hands to his head, and sighed. And then again, he gave me that look, that something was completely wrong.

"Morgan, the last phone call, you have here, is from two days ago, a lost phone call from your father."- I started to sob uncontrollably, Russell hold me tight against his shoulder. For a few minutes, I felt that I was going to get crazy.

"Morgan..."- Russell said, which caught my attention.-" Look at me...You need help."

"What's going on with me? Why am I reacting so badly? I know is supposed to read badly, because my boyfriend was kidnapped, but I never expect to react like this. What's wrong with me, Russell?"

DB cleaned some tears from my face and gave me a box of tissues.

"Look, there's nothing wrong with you. But I've seen this reaction before. I think is better for you go to a psychologist."

"No. I can't. I need to find Him first."- DB, sat firmly on his chair, taking his glasses off. He looked at me very concerned and responded:

"When I was fifteen me and my parents traveled a lot, how you might know. We meet a lot of people. One day, we reached this small town in the border. It was a sad day for that town. There were two funerals. One from a war veteran, and other from his wife, who got into a depression, because she couldn't stand the pain, eventually she killed herself."- That speech of him, hit me hard. I don't know if he was just saying that because he wanted me to get help, or it was really the truth, I know that it hit me hard.

"Okay, I'll get help."- I said after a few minutes in silence. I couldn't stop to think about what DB had told me. I didn't want that end for me and Him, I wanted a happy ending, I wanted to marry Him, and have kids with Him and I wanted to die looking at His deep brown eyes. Russell was right. If I wanted a happy ending, I needed to find Him, but first I needed help.

"Good. I know a guy, he can help you."- I nodded, with a "thank you" smile. I got up and hugged him. When I was about to close the door, I turned around and whispered looking at the ground.

"Please, just find Him."- And then I left.

Few minutes later, I was sitting on my dad's office, looking at him.

"So, what are you going to do M?"

"I think I'm...I'm going to L.A. Find help, you know..."- My father got up and hugged me very strongly, which has always, led me to a break down.

"Are you sure?"- He asked me with an enormous questioning look. Before I could answer, someone stormed into my father's office and said:

"We found a dead body..."-Nick said, but quickly stopped talking when he saw me inside.

"Morgan, I'm serious, you stay here!"- My dad said with an authoritarian expression.

I couldn't go to the crime scene, so I sat and waited for hours.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! New Chapter. Please don't hate me after this chapter. The next chapter will be the last one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

My heart stopped…literally…for a few seconds…I stopped feeling…when I heard that voice…I…I couldn't move…when I saw those tears…

**Past**

I was waiting in my father's office for the past few hours. I heard Brass screaming with someone, very loudly and very angrily. I remember seeing people running. I was feeling in the exact same way as the day He went missing. Just the thought of losing Him, just thinking about the possibility of Him being dead…I was shivering…I was crying…I couldn't move. I stayed in the same position for hours.

"Morgan…Morgan…Save me…I need help…"- It was the only time I moved. I looked around and I didn't see anything. I cleaned my tears and saw some papers flying.

"No…It can't be…I'm just hearing thinks in my head…He is not here…no…"-I whispered, looking around the room. I approached the papers on the floor and saw one of them with blood on it.

"Morgan! Are you ok?"- I looked up and saw my dad standing in the door, I run towards him, and cried against his chest.

"What did you guys found?"- I asked after a minute or two. My dad looked down at me with a sad look. I knew right way what he was trying to say.

"No…No…No…He can't be…No."

"I'm so sorry M."- I hugged my father again. He couldn't be dead. No. Not Him. No. I stayed in my father's harms, for an hour, just crying. I was feeling dead. I was feeling nothing. I was feeling a big empty hole. For seconds, my heart stopped. I was crying hysterically.

"We found a carbonize body. Next to the body were Greg's personal stuffs, cell phone and his wallet. Henry is running DNA, right now."- My father managed to say.-"We called his parents, they are flying here…but they both refused to identify the body…"- By this time we were sited on the sofa on his office. My father held my hands and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Are you expecting me to identify de body?!"- I asked with an indignant tone. My father nodded with his head.

I shocked my head.-"I don't know if I'm capable."

"M, look at me."- I look at him, with tears in my eyes. He cleaned it, and restarted.-"You are strong. We just need you to see the body. Around here, you are the one who knows Greg best."

I hesitated, if I wanted to find peace, I needed to know what had happen.-"Okay. I'll do it."

I had asked my father to come with me. I couldn't do it by myself. The DNA that someone from the day shift had recovered, because no one from the night shift has able to exanimate the body, was inconclusive. So, the only way to identify Him was through the body. When I entered the morgue, my heart was betting widely. The silence in the room was deafening. Doc was the only one there, besides me and my dad. I approached the body and told Doc, to lift the sheet. The moment I saw the body I started to cry hysterically again.

"NO! NO!"-The only thing I could say was 'No'.

"Morgan, relax, easy!"- My father said wrapping his harms around me.

"NO! NO! NO!"- I screamed again, hitting in my dad's chest with my fists closed.

"Let's take you out of here!"- My dad exclaimed dragging me out of the cold room.

Next thing I knew I was at home, laid in my bed, crying. I was wearing a sweatshirt of Him. My dad was sitting on a chair next to my bed.

"Morgan, everything is going to be alright."- I heard that voice whispering again. Like a ghost. I couldn't see Him, I could only hear Him.

On the next day, I met His parents. Lovely persons. His mom is a very nice woman, despite what she was going through, she supported me. I could see on her eyes how much she was suffering. His dad, nice as well, he didn't talked much, though. The funeral was two days after. In His home town, in San Gabriel, California.

Everyone was there. His family, old friends, almost everyone in the lab and a bunch of cops. I never believed in funerals. I always thought that they were a waste of money and time. It was my time to speech. I climbed into the podium, looked at everyone and started.

Hours later I was still at the cemetery knelled on His grave.

"Hey Babe. Beautiful ceremony. Yeah. I need you, you know? I need you here with me. I need you to tell me that everything is going to be alright and that we are going to have our happy ending. I miss you so much. I need you here, damn. I love you so much. I can't live without you. My life doesn't make any since without you. Please return. You promised me that you were going to put a wedding ring on my finger. You said that we were going to have beautiful children with blond hair. You promised that we were going to get old together. But here are you?! Uhm? You have to return. You have to make those things you promised me. You have to!"- I started to cry again. I got up and went for a walk in San Gabriel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! Last chapter. It was really great to write this story. It was really great to see that you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the reviews, for the favorite, the following and the views. **

**I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!**

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>"You skipped our last appointment. What happened?"- I'm sitting on this very familiar room. In front of me is Jack, with his notebook in his hand, and his very tight tie. I never understood why he wears the tie like that. He is a very nice guy. I've been visiting him for the past few months. Actually, I've been visiting him for almost six months now, since He was declared dead. Jack is my psychologist. I visited a few ones before him. In the day after the funeral, I took three weeks from work and I went to L.A, to find someone who could help me. It never worked with none of the others. Almost giving up, an old friend talked me about Jack, this psychologist in Las Vegas. Every Monday, before work, around 7pm I'm here talking about my problems, about my feelings.<p>

"I received a letter...I can't even think straight...During all this month's...I thought that...Crap...I can't do this anymore."- I finally manage to say, breaking in tears.

"What are you trying to say Morgan?"

"I'm quitting this. I'm quitting my life. This is probably our last session."

"Morgan, take a deep breath and tell me about the letter."

**A week before:**

I got up around 5:30pm, it was a Monday. 19th January 2015. I went to the bathroom and took a long shower. I just stood under the hot water, feeling my skin burning. I knew what day was. Six months. He was found dead six months before. I was feeling weird that day. My body was always shivering. Despite the fact that I was still doing my grieving, I had learned to live with the feeling. I could already sleep, I could eat, I could talk, I could breath. Moving, feeling, smiling, I could do all that again. I had stopped crying. I had stopped to feeling that big empty hole. I was getting better, I was finally recovering.

I walked into the kitchen and prepared some breakfast. I was doing my routine, till someone knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?"- I asked.

"Miss Brody?"- The boy asked me looking at a package label. I nodded with my head, the kid handled me a pen and a paper. I signed, looking a bit suspicious.

I closed the door and sat on the sofa. It was a small package. When I opened it, I started to cry again.

**Present**

"What did you felt when you opened it, and saw what was inside?"- Jack asks me, already prepared to take notes.

"I don't know. I mean, I should be happy, right? But I don't know how to react to this. I don't know what I should be feeling."

After an hour of talking and tears, I get up and I hug Jack. He is more than just a physiologist he is a friend, who helped me.

I am almost in the CSI. I'm hearing that voice again. I don't hear this in so long.

"Morgan, I'm here. I'm here with you. I always had been. And I always will."

"No!"- I scream.-"No."

I finally reached the parking lot. So many memories. So many things. I'm already in the lab. Thank God, at least, here I know I can forget my personal problems for a few hours.

"Good evening ladies."- Nick says entering the break room. I'm sitting there drinking my coffee and talking with Sara and Finn. I great him with a smile and I got lost in my thoughts. We all know what day is today. It's been six months and a new member is joining the team.

"Guys, can I have your attention for a second?"- Russell asks entering the room with a guy. He is tall, with good physique. Green eyes and a light colored hair, almost blond. He looks like a good person, but he can never replace Him. DB is talking right now and I'm not hearing a damn thing. The only thing I heard was his name. Harry something.

We had a quick shift, I never leaved the lab. I only run a few fingerprints, I didn't did much, but I'm happy about it.

I'm looking at the clock. 3…2...1… My shift is finally over. I'm walking through the corridors and I'm smiling.

"DB, I'm leaving."- I manage to say in DB's office.

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"No. I'm leaving. I already send you an email. I'm quitting."

"Wait. What? You can't just leave."

"I'm sorry, but I need to do this. These three and a half years were great. Working here with you was awesome. I learned so much. But is time to say goodbye. I'm going to travel. Europe."

"Goodbye Morgan. I hope you find your happiness out there."- I'm leaving. I'm being free.

…...

I am at the airport right now. Just waiting for my flight to Lisbon. Yeah, this is the right thing to do. My happiness is waiting for me.

….

I don't know how many hours I traveled, but I reached my destination. I'm in this small city called Coimbra. This city is amazing. I'm exhausted but I'm looking at my happiness. He is sitting there, looking at the city.

"Hey Morgan, I missed you."- I'm in His arms, finally. I'm gonna be okay. I'm gonna to be happy again.

**19th January 2015**

I closed the door and sat on the sofa. It was a small package. When I opened it, I started to cry again. Inside was a frame with a picture. A picture of us, smiling. A letter was there as well. I opened it and with very careful I started to read.

_Hey._

_Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, for what I did to you. You don't deserve it. Well, I don't deserve you. I don't deserve those tears. I don't deserve you._

_Please, you have to move on. Damn, I'm such a coward._

_You know, I've been watching you. And I don't like what I see. I still see that beautiful woman. I still see that beautiful blonde woman from California who I feel madly in love with. But I don't see that gorgeous smile anymore. Please, smile. You have to. You have to be happy, for your own sanity._

_You're probably asking how the hell am I still alive. Well, after two months, I escaped. I know I should have return for you. But I couldn't. I was afraid. They hurt me. I didn't want you to get hurt. I know it is not an excuse for what I did, but it's the truth._

_Sometimes I close my eyes and I pretend that I'm in our Paradise and I start to think about you and I think about the life we could had have together if I hadn't run._

_I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I don't want you to forgive me. I just want you to be happy with someone who truly deserves you. You have to find that person, because I'm only going to forgive myself and I'm only going to find peace when I see that beautiful smile on your face again._

_I just want you to know that you are the love of my life. What I feel for you, I never felt before and I will never feel. Be happy. Be unreal, because The Best Is Yet To Come._

_I love you Morgan._

I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in this very deep dark sleep while a paper with no words, just with blood on it falls from my hand.

**The End**


	8. EXPLANATION

Hey. This is not a chapter. This is an explanation to the last chapter.

Yesterday, I notice that some of you might not understand it.

In first place, she dies, and he was never alive. The body they found, the burned one, was his.

In second place, in the last chapter, when she's talking with the physiologist and with Russell, or even when she's at the airport, that did not happened. She was already dead. Morgan actually received a package – a frame with a picture, and a white paper. There's nothing written in the paper, she reads what she wants to read. Those voices that Morgan hears and the package has two meanings, I wanted to work with Greg's secret (13x21) with that all physic thing. The second meaning is that, she's crazy, the pain she's feeling, drove her to craziest. She ears those voices, because she's crazy and Greg is talking with her. Btw Greg was the one to send her the package.

In third place, the blood on the letter in the ending, as two meaning as well – In the beginning of chapter 7, when she's at her father's office, she sees some papers flying and one of them as blood on it, Greg was the one to provoke that (physic thing). The second meaning is that the blood is hers. After she reads the letter, she kills herself. **_(I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in this very deep dark sleep while a paper with no words, just with blood on it fell from my hand.)_**

In the letter, "Greg" talks about _their Paradise__ **(**__**our Paradise**_**_)._ **When Morgan says that she's looking at her happiness, she's actually looking at Greg, but she's already dead. They are at their Paradise. Their special place.

The message I was trying to send was that love can be unconditional, now I'm gonna quote a friend , _she really loved him and without having him she couldn't go forward__._ Yes, that's the message. Unconditional Love.

I really hope this unconfused you. I'm asking, if any of you, have any doubt, please send me a PM, I'll be trill to explain. Thank you, for you time!


End file.
